<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by eris_discordia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707379">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia'>eris_discordia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aomine in dress, Birthday Party, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Happy birthday Kagami Taiga, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or belated birthday, Physiotherapist Kagami, This a bit messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his day off. He'll laze around before the birthday party started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for dear Kagami's birthday. Alas... days passed and I finally finished the fic. </p><p>Still! Happy (belated) Birthday Kagami!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Kagamin definitely will be surprised by this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, Momoi-san."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure they won’t cause a disaster?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Midorimacchi! We’re not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We’ll try to minimize the damage as possible" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi Satsuki! Don’t drag me into this!." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There will be cake?." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's one of the rare days off that he and Daiki both got. So it's a surprise for him to wake up with the other side of the bed feeling cold. He tried to listen if he could hear any sounds Daiki’s made but there’s none. He groaned on his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he get a call back to work? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sulking, he slowly walked into the bathroom. The silence never bothered him when he’s in high school but now… it made him miss Daiki more. Their shift never aligned these days. Even if they were able to see each other, one or both of them were ready to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to sight for any notes (or love letters in Daiki’s term) his lover left once he finished having his shower. But he found none. Not at the usual place nor any place in their apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird. Daiki never fails to leave even a short note. To at least let him know whenever he leaves, even just for work, if he is still asleep. To say that he’s curious and worried isn’t farfetched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in the mood to cook, he searched for a simple lunch (it’s really that late to even call brunch) and decided that, yes, they need to restock their kitchen. There’s nothing in here. Well, at least he knew what he’ll be doing today other than doing nothing. </span>
</p><p><span>After listing all items that needed to be bought, he strolled to the nearby mart. He must have imagined seeing the familiar blondie and light bluenette walking into the … </span><em><span>girl</span></em> <em><span>clothing store</span></em><span>? Yeah, he must really imagine it. </span></p><p>
  <span>In between finding items in his list at the mart, he swore that he knew the childish voice somewhere. He just could not point it out where. He sighed. Better focus on his tasks right now. He needs to find food next. His stomach started to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching for a seat in Maji Burger led him to meet with the raven-haired guy that always stuck with Midorima. It’s really weird to see him without the uptight megane. Takao pouted when he asked Midorima’s whereabouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not always with Shin-chan!” He let out a chuckle which ended with him receiving Takao’s glare. Putting the bags of groceries at the empty seat, he went to the counter to order his usual order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takao snorted once he saw him return with his ordered food. Seated, he raised an eyebrow waiting for the raven-haired to answer his silent question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one pretty dietitian was trying to get a glimpse of this hot-shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>physiotherapist</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snorted at that, “and planning in detail on how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>seduce </span>
  </em>
  <span>this guy. Until she saw his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoon-feeding him at the hospital canteen. And, the first question she asked was, “How is he still alive with all the foods he consumes?”. The best part was that she asked Murasakibara. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> child-man Murasakibara while he was eating his endless snack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished the mountains of food, he invited Takao to his apartment. They have endless banter (that either makes him pissed off or give him a headache or both) along the way to the apartment. Please for the love of God, if this idiot once more talked about the stick up on ass guy one more, he’ll push him to the middle road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed Takao to the middle of the road. After making sure there’s no car of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing two voices screaming when he’s in front of the apartment, made him wonder why another person here. He opened the door and announced his presence and went straight to the kitchen counter to drop all the groceries before finding whatever that caused the argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop glaring, idiot,” he said after smacking the back of Daiki’s head. He told Takao to get comfortable and asked the pinkette girl of her visit. He ignored the warm presence behind him nor the hands wrapped around his waist or the face leaned onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fufu. I made a bet with Dai-chan and I want to claim my winning prize!” The groan left out from Daiki’s mouth made him intrigued by this winning price. And he’s not the only one that is curious as Takao immediately asked the winning prize. The mischievous gleam in Momoi-san’s eyes and the despair wailing from his tan lover made him braced for the pinkette words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find it out soon Kagamin! All I need is to kidnap our dear Dai-chan for a while and we’ll meet at Kise’s house.” He internally shivered at the ominous words from her. And praying that he’ll get his husband back in one piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Momoi-san tried to peel Daiki from him, all she received was a refusal. In fact, the hug is getting tighter the more Momoi-san tried. In the end, the pinkette walked out from the apartment with the sacrifice he sold to the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki will definitely pay him back for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nee, Kagami. What do you think of that winning prize?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know.” He said mindlessly as he started sorting the groceries bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo… not even one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Momoi-san. Last time she got Daiki to wear a shirt with … weird picture printed on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takao started to bother him to explain more. Or to be exact, he wanted the picture. And after unsuccessfully prying the information from him, he found another thing to prod into. He ended up kicking Takao out an hour before he left to Kise’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One always needs to remember that any event (especially a party) that involves Generation of Miracle will always end with… bizarre consequences. Sometimes people even question how it is even possible. Even the creator of the disaster questioning the result of the said event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he agreed to let these Miracles to do his birthday party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, only them and some close people at the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he entered Kise’s house, the first thing that caught his eyes was the rows of alcohol after the foods. And he tried his hardest to not facepalm at the exact time. This party will end </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even some already started drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed, he wondered where Daiki. He hasn't seen him around. Takao even already started feeding Midorima more alcohol just to see him drunk. He decided to hang out with Kasamatsu and ignore the chaos happening around them as long as they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagamicchi! Murasakibaracchi ate all the cake!” His first thought was to let Kise fall into the fall but… he let Kise tackle him and whined. Sighing, he patted the blondie’s head. The host was getting tipsy. Now he’s wishing that he'd be able to escape whatever crazy idea drunk Kise’s created later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he just remembered something, Kise immediately left them both and walked out from the living room. And a few minutes later, Momoi-san with a scary gleam in her pink eyes. So ecstatic. Now he really worried about his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagamin! Come here! I want to show you your present!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Kagami-kun. It’s pretty… harmless.” He jumped when he heard Kuroko’s voice and glare suspiciously once the little demon finished his sentence. And knowing that he won’t move, Kuroko mentioned that Daiki is with his present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His suspicion increased once they arrived in front of the guest room. And it’s dark. Before he could question them anything, he was pushed into the guest room and locked the door immediately. He heard Momoi-san shouted for him to enjoy the gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finding it’s futile effort unless he wanted to destroy the door, he searched for a nearby switch to switch on the light. His eyes immediately locked onto the view on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki, in a blue dress with both hands tied up to the bedpost and his mouth covered with clothes. He even has the make-up on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain froze at the sight in front of him. And when it's working back, he took a great amount to not just attack his husband right there. Especially with the glare he gave to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proceeded to take off the clothes from Daiki’s mouth first and followed by untied his hands. Then he gave a distance between them while eyes never wandered away from the bluenette. He tried to say something but none was able to come out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand stopped Daiki from leaving the bed. He didn’t want him to change from the dress. He wanted to enjoy the view a bit longer. So he attacked the red glossy lips slowly at first before the kiss getting harder and hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stopped to take a breath, he whispered, “Beautiful.” And decided to show how crazy the bluenette made him feel right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked how Daiki got tied up to the bedpost in the dress on the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We bet into whether I’m pregnant or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat. “WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki kept insisting that I’m pregnant so we made a bet. So I took a pregnancy test and it’s positive. Even went to the doctor today to confirm it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Daiki talked casually like he didn’t drop big news on him, his body language told otherwise. How his body fidgeting and the blue eyes never met him the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys bet on that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satsuki never shut up until I took the stupid test!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me you’re pregnant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's supposed for your birthday present! Until stupid Satsuki decided to drag me into wearing the stupid dress as her prize!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… seeing you in a dress is also a great present.” Daiki pushed his head away when he leaned closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start, Taiga.” And he escaped into the bathroom. He sighed on the bed before going to the door and trying to see if they can leave the room or not. They can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the living room and witnessed the aftereffect of the party. For now, he pretends to not see anything. Get a drink for both him and Daiki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and Daiki agreed they should escape before they have to face the hangover zombies. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>